


Werewolf Lovin'

by RikuAxel10



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Alternate Universe - Werewolf, F/M, Kissing, Knotting, Rough Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-07
Updated: 2017-10-07
Packaged: 2019-01-10 01:06:29
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,241
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12288006
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RikuAxel10/pseuds/RikuAxel10
Summary: Inspired by a few things that were going on in a Discord chat.Tumblr Post:





	Werewolf Lovin'

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by a few things that were going on in a Discord chat.
> 
> Tumblr Post:

The things you do to him. Ruts, heats, they were always so hard when you were around. You always smelt so...tantalizing. He just wanted to dig his claws into you and fuck you against the nearest surface. Prompto never acted on it though, afraid that he would hurt you not just with his knot but him being rough. So when those times came around he tried to hold himself back as much as he could.

You knew about his worries as well, after a fidgety day from the sunshine wolf he explained what was going on. So when you told him that you wouldn’t mind being with him during one of those times, he did seem to relax a bit.

You came home late from work one day, having to stay after later than usual to cover someone’s shift. You were tired, frustrated, and wanted a good snug with your fluffy werewolf of a boyfriend.

“Prompto! I’m home!” you call, setting your things down on the chair at the kitchen and called for your lover once more. Finally, the blondie peeked his head out from behind the door to your shared bedroom. You could see his bare shoulders and a light blush on his face, his freckles showing just a bit more because of it. You couldn’t help but smile at him, figuring that today must be the first day of his heat. You gave him a little wave before walking into the kitchen to start making something to eat for the two of you.

You were busy cutting fresh fruit for a side when you felt a pair of hands slide around your waist. Startled a bit, you jumped in the pair of arms only to relax when you felt your boyfriend press kisses to your temple.

“Hey there my little chocobo,” you say, turning to give him a peck on the cheek before returning to your task. Prompto’s fingers dug their way into your shirt, touching your stomach and rubbing his thumbs over your hips. His kisses trailed down to the junction of your neck and shoulder, tongue caressing the skin as he kissed you. You could feel his canines scratching at your skin with his kisses and his claws digging into your hips a bit. You noticed he was shaking a little.

“Baby please...I can’t take it anymore,” he whines, “I need you…” You could finally feel him. His body was hot. You could feel his erection grinding against your clothed cheeks, his hands pushing you back onto it in order to get more friction. You turn and pull him off of you, a whimper sounding from his throat as you got a look at him.

Prompto was flushed. Standing there in his boxers, you could see the tent his member made and a small wet spot on the tip where he had leaked precum. You couldn’t help but smile at him before turning to leave the kitchen.

“Alright Prompto, let’s go relive yourself,” you say with a smile. You barely made it past the couch before Prompto had pushed you against the nearest wall, pinning you there with his body. Immediately his hands went to your dress slacks, pulling open the button and undoing the zipper before removing them from your person all together. He kissed you roughly, his tongue forcing itself into your mouth; his claws grabbing your panties before ripping them off, leaving them as shreds of material on the floor. You dug your fingers into his hair during the kiss, tugging on his blonde locks as his hands left your body to shuck off his boxers, letting his erection spring free.

Prompto turned you over so you were facing the wall. One hand holding your hip, the other lining his tip to your entrance. You never expected Prompto to be so rough. Every time the two of you had sex it was always sweet and loving. It was quite the turn on to you and you knew Prompto could tell. The werewolf pushed into your tight core, letting out a groan mixed with a growl. His pace was immediately fast, his hands guiding your hips back to his rough thrusts. You couldn’t help yourself but throw your head back and moan Prompto’s name loudly.

You really weren’t expecting this kind of roughness from him. But you loved it.

The blonde werewolf panted, losing himself in the pleasure and the relief he was feeling from fucking his girlfriend. He growled, moving a hand to grip at one of her breasts, rubbing a nipple in between his fingers. You could feel yourself getting closer to your orgasm with his thrusts.

“Oh fuck Prompto~” you moaned, repeating his name as his hard thrusts brought you to your peak. The man groaned, feeling you tighten around him rapidly. His thrusts stilled for a moment before he leaned forward and took the tip of your ear into his mouth, teeth playing with the lobe.

“Hope you can hold on sweetheart, I’m not done with you yet,” he says, his voice more growly than before. You could feel how sharp his canines were now, his claws were longer and thicker, a patch of soft fur had grown on his chest. He pulled out and turned you around. You could see his ears had popped out, the fur melding with his blonde hair. His tail was swishing behind him and you were only able to see it for a moment before the werewolf picked you up and tossed you onto the couch.

He crawled over you, taking a deep scent when he reached your core before taking your legs and wrapping them around his waist and plunging himself back inside you. Prompto almost snarled at your high pitched moan from the sudden intrusion and you threw your arms around his shoulders, your nails digging into his skin and leaving red marks on his back. His lips returned to their spot on your neck, leaving a mark this time as his thrusts became harder than his last pace. Without hesitation, the werewolf gripped your skin with his teeth and kept up his hard pace. He could feel the knot growing thicker, before he forced it within you, locking you to him as his member released his seed deep within you.

Prompto released his jaw from your skin and began soothing the bite mark he left on your shoulder with his tongue. He whimpered finally after catching his breath, still giving a few licks to your shoulder before he could almost feel tears coming to his eyes.

“Oh no...honey I’m so sorry…” he whimpered, sitting up as well as he could while still tied to you. He looked you over, seeing your spent form and the marks he left on your body due to his claws and his fangs.

“Babe are you okay?...I-I didn’t hurt you too bad did I?...”

“Prompto…” you start.

“Y-Yes?...” he answers, his fuzzy ears falling at the thought that you were upset with him for hurting you.

“That was fucking amazing,” you say before you start laughing a little, especially when his ears perked up and his tail started to wag. You told him that you weren’t hurt and how good it felt. He smiled when your hands cupped his cheeks and you littered his face in kisses.

“I love you, my fuzzy chocobo,” you tell him.

“I love you too, my darling chocobean.”


End file.
